


last day in nyc

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	last day in nyc

这是他们见面的最后一天。波特卡斯的老朋友为他在加利福尼亚谋了一份工作，还告诉他如果去了与纽约对角线的加州，将有可能被环球唱片相中，他们一直很想见见他，但嫌纽约太远了。  
不管如何，他的老朋友说，这工作都比你在纽约做收入微薄又不稳定的工作强些。  
这一天阴晴不定，早晨的时候，瓢泼大雨洗刷着法拉盛肮脏充满鱼腥味的地面，带着树叶和垃圾袋顺着缝隙堵塞在地下水道口。也是这场雨把波特卡斯给吵醒了，他住的地下室有一扇刚好高过地面几厘米的窗户，窗户一直在淌水，弄湿了整面墙壁和他的衬衫。  
他的行李只装满了一个小箱子，他提着小箱子，穿得像去夏威夷度假，三步并作两步跳过水坑，穿过一个个往下淌水的屋檐，十分钟后，来到了地铁站。一只老鼠沿着铁轨溜走，他搭乘的七号车亮着前灯呼啸而来。和一群疲倦的上班族肩并肩坐下之后，波特卡斯把手提箱搁在大腿上，望着镜子里反射出的自己，他觉得自己看上去挺茫然的，不像他刚刚离开家来到纽约时充满期待的模样。那时候他才十七岁，现在都已经二十了，这三年他都住在法拉盛，一共做过二十三种不同的工作，他今天是路边兜售帽子的小贩，明天就是时代广场揽客的布偶，他和阿拉伯人、中国人、越南人、阿尔及尼亚人、赞比亚人一起工作过，有时候很轻松，大部分时候很难过。  
七号车渐渐从黑黢黢的地下隧道探出脑袋，先前还下着瓢泼大雨的城市现在已经转晴了，阳光穿过空气，干干净净，带着雨后的潮湿和暖意渗入车厢。在将要到七十四街的百老汇车站前，波特卡斯低头看了一眼手表，阳光正好打在他的手腕上，四十五分，他眄视车厢，接着忍不住往后看向车外逐渐逼近的站台，冷气打在他的头顶，一片鸡皮疙瘩在他望见一个熟悉的包裹在黑色西装里的身影时出现在他的手臂上。他闭上眼，猛然转回身，仔细地听着车厢门扑哧一下开启又合上，无数的脚步声在他的耳畔响起，唯有一声踩在他的心上。  
整列车厢一共有二十七个人，唯有一个人穿着熨好的没有一丝褶皱的黑西装，指节分明的手拎着昂贵的皮质公文包，站在前半节车厢的扶手旁看着窗外，他那双忧郁的蓝眼睛掠过集装箱、颓败的废弃车站和正在修建的商场。

那是两年前的一个寒冷的夜晚。  
波特卡斯抱着吉他从麦迪逊广场坐E号线在法庭广场转7号线。已经凌晨一点了，晚风令他汗毛直立，他坐在椅子上拖着吉他搓了搓手臂后，干脆唱起歌来打发时间。  
有人走过来，脚步声似乎在配合着吉他的和弦，当他站在波特卡斯面前时挡住了一点灯光。   
金发的男人看着他，好像在找哪里可以给他投钱的地方。他等着等着，鼻子都等红了，直跺脚驱寒，像只雪兔。  
“我喜欢你的音乐，这是什么？”他说话有些局促。夜间的汽笛在天桥下一晃而过，波特卡斯误以为他听到了远方传来的无线电波的滋滋声。  
“Bossa Nova.”波特卡斯眯起眼睛。车站的白炽灯光被有些斑驳的白墙局限在狭窄的空间内，在黑夜里，似乎架在空中车站比下方的街道还要明亮很多。  
金发男人睁着蓝色的眼睛奇怪地问道：“Bossa nova，是这首歌的名字？”  
波特卡斯摇摇头，说：“那是一种巴西的音乐流派，我刚刚串了很多歌进来。”  
金发男人若有所思地点了点头道：“是这样。”  
波特卡斯笑了，他友好地询问金发男人叫什么名字。霎时间，对方露出一张被冒犯的脸，退了半步，并皱起眉头看向波特卡斯。抱着吉他的波特卡斯愣住了，他低下头注意到自己穿的打折货和对方身上阿玛尼西装后，无趣地瞥过了头。  
“奥特卢克。”  
一声犹豫的回应唤回了波特卡斯的注意，那个金发的男人说：“我姓奥特卢克。”  
在苍白的灯光下，这名叫奥特卢克的金发青年看起来就像瓷器一样易碎，仔细一看，他的皮肤几乎没有血色，高挺的鼻梁配合上深陷的眼窝使他的蓝眼睛放射出如同寒冰一样刺骨的寒意，并且，很明显，他的右眼和左眼不同，他的左眼已经是冰冷的，但右眼甚至是无神的，是死的。那双眼睛凝视着波特卡斯，一股切心的悲凉如同这夜的风从他的眼里渗了进去。  
“波特卡斯。”他说，下意识地迅速把头转向了别处，像看到了什么可怕的东西一样。  
等波特卡斯重新闷闷不乐地看向奥特卢克时，青年已经收回了他的注视，那双眼睛看着黑黝黝的铁道，纤长的根根分明的睫毛在寒风中打颤，冰冷的灯光倒映在他的眼眸里。撇开远处热闹的曼达顿城和天空上的点点星芒，奥特卢克凝视着生活在铁道里的枕木和铁锈，揿着自己的外衣纽扣，好似一阵风吹来，就会把他吹走。  
注视着他，波特卡斯若有所思地重新弹起吉他，他引用I wonder里的一句歌词对奥特卢克唱道：“我想知道你和多少人做过爱，我想知道你的下一个人选，我很好奇。”  
听到这些话后，奥特卢克抬起头，但背对着波特卡斯，令他看不到自己的表情。  
波特卡斯继续唱下去，奥特卢克紧紧地拉住自己的外套，大步大步地从一旁的楼梯离开了

一个月后，波特卡斯在地铁上弹吉他赚钱，虽然能拿到的只不过是凤毛麟角，勉强抵得上一天的伙食费而已。他在各个地铁间转换，到了凌晨才踏上七号线准备返回住所，他无聊地在座位上拨弄着吉他，他的对面坐着一群提着行李的阿拉伯人，他朝他们笑了一下，一个阿拉伯小女孩回了一个腼腆而胆怯的笑容。  
他还遇到了奥特卢克。一开始他没有认出坐在车厢另一端的男人，直到波特卡斯敏锐地捕捉到了对方向他投来的一个小心翼翼的注视，他们在刚过零点的午夜的车厢里有一个极为仓促的对视。但奥特卢克迅速地避开了波特克斯，抓起公文包在罗森街就急忙下车，即便那和他的目的地相距甚远。   
没有人知道为什么奥特卢克的举止如此古怪，当波特卡斯第三次在凌晨的七号车厢里遇见奥特卢克时，那个男人终于一言不发地死死盯住放在膝盖上的手到了七十四街下车，途中没有睨波特卡斯一眼。  
从那之后波特卡斯时常乘坐凌晨的七号线，他想要搞清楚奥特卢克的秘密，甚至有一次跟着他在七十四街下了车，心里有跟踪他的想法，但奥特卢克往往一出地铁站就不知去向了，穿着黑衣的他融入黑夜就像一滴水溶入海洋。  
波特卡斯对着二十四小时营业店的招牌发了一会儿呆后就回到了地铁站内，所以他不会知道等他走了之后，奥特卢克才从一旁的石柱后迈出半步，在一棵圣烁树的笼罩下长久地凝视着地铁站的入口。

五月的早晨，波特卡斯很早就搭上地铁为自己今天的伙食费做打算。他低着头想事情的样子是那么入神，所以也没有注意到一个惊喜的眼神一直打量着他直到下车。于是波特卡斯以为他们第四次相遇是六月的时候，他成为了曼哈顿下城一个酒吧的临时驻唱的那个早晨。那一天早晨阳光温暖、微风和煦，他给自己买了一杯榛果拿铁，手里攥着酒吧的邀请函，又得装作不在意地时不时拿出来查看。  
七十四街——他像实验室的白鼠一样猛然抬头，在列车还未滑入站台之前就几乎贴在窗户上仔细地检查了一遍。在他眼里，奥特卢克的身影就像被高光圈出来一样显眼，因为他老是将自己严严实实地裹在黑色的衣服底下。   
其实波特卡斯觉得奥特卢克长得很讨他喜欢，如果他不是那么自闭，身边一定环绕着朝他抛出橄榄枝的女性。他的金发比阳光更苍白，他的蓝眼比海洋更昏暗，他的皮肤比象牙还要冰冷，即便他第一次遇见奥特卢克的时候以为他是上层阶级中的一名混蛋，但他并不是那样，波特卡斯觉得他并不是那样。  
他愿意为自己的假设承担风险，他一边鼓励着自己，一边在地铁关上门后走到奥特卢克面前，伸手将邀请函递给奥特卢克。  
那名青年惊恐地看了他一眼，那双眼睛很快就恢复平静。  
“这是什么？”奥特卢克问。在早上，他的声音听起来非常沙哑，像跑了一场极长的马拉松。  
“我想……我想邀请你来酒吧看我的演出。”波特卡斯有些磕绊地说，他没料到自己会害羞。  
奥特卢克凝视着他，一言不发。随着列车在铁轨上发出的磕碰声，波特卡斯的心跳都被拉长了一拍，他几乎满脸羞愧地想把邀请函从奥特卢克的手里抽回来，觉得自己这样做实在是太愚蠢可笑了。他刚刚是不是像匹小马驹那样趾高气昂地走过去了？  
奥特卢克躲过波特卡斯伸过来的手，迅速地把那一张铜版纸印成的邀请函塞进上衣口袋，他那冷淡而极度沙哑的声音像是在背演讲稿一样说道：“谢谢你，如果我有时间的话，我会参加你的演出。”  
列车拐了一个弯，阳光透过圆顶的玻璃打在列车的出口，打在波特卡斯的脸颊两侧可爱的雀斑和天真的黑色眼睛里，还将奥特卢克衣服上的绒毛染得金黄。  
良久——可能根本没有过多久，列车突然被铁轨给颠了一下，波特卡斯和奥特卢克身形不稳地左右摇晃了一下，把他们都给晃醒了。波特卡斯才连忙耸了耸肩，缓解气氛地笑着说：“那好呀，那很好……我就不打扰你了。酒吧的名字和地址都在那张纸上……嗯。”  
奥特卢克这一次并没有回避，但似乎走神了，波特卡斯轻轻碰了一下奥特卢克，他才如梦初醒地低吟了一句：”噢……你是在邀请我吗？“  
”当然啦。“波特卡斯往后退，他说，”你有机会一定去看看。“  
”也许吧……“奥特卢克犹豫地说，”我不知道……“  
和奥特卢克的交往总让波特卡斯有种吃力不讨好的感觉，他无奈地叹了一口气，不知道去看一场演出到底能给这个工作狂多少困扰，他不知道为什么奥特卢克总是害怕与人接触，他可能是他见过最古怪的人了。  
虽然古怪得自有魅力。  
在波特卡斯想心事的期间，奥特卢克已经在第五大道下车了。他没有和波特卡斯说再见，也许心底从没想过这回事。  
接下来这段时间，奥特卢克一次都没有出现在七号线上，也没有应邀出现在酒吧。波特卡斯想自己也许再也见不到他了。  
他这么想着想着，在一天黑暗提早来临的雨夜，客流量削减了至少一半，酒吧冷冷清清，充满了潮湿的空气。这夜，波特卡斯破例能唱些他喜欢的歌曲，他唱了很多猫王和披头士的经典老歌。就坐在钢琴前唱约翰列侬的Oh My Love时，门口的银铃发出叮当两声，来客将黑色的雨伞收了起来，露出伞下潮湿的金发，和金发下干净的蓝眼。  
他要了一杯百利甜酒，然后果不其然地选了一个靠着墙的最不起眼的位置。他是那种即便距离舞台最近的位置空着，也会选择在角落的最昏暗的位置的男人。  
百老汇的招牌在雨水的冲刷下，霓虹灯的色彩都凝结在往下淌水的玻璃上，进进出出的男男女女彼此拥抱又彼此分离，疾驰过马路的私人轿车划出一条车尾灯留下的红线， 每一个行人都行色匆匆地低着头赶去目的地。而贫穷的驻唱歌手正在为自己的生计而着想，领着高薪的黑衣男人却从未发自内心地绽放出笑容。  
这里就是纽约。  
就是这时候，波特卡斯再也不愿意相信这个国家编织出的任何美梦了。他看向奥特卢克手里的酒杯，吊灯的光在玻璃的切割面上反射出美丽而虚幻的光芒，端着酒杯的男人面无表情地注视摊在桌上的手。波特卡斯入了神地凝视着奥特卢克，那个死了心的男人，仿佛自己就是他手里的空酒杯，在扭曲的镜面后看到了真正的奥特卢克，心碎的、空虚的奥特卢克，将自己反锁在孤独中的奥特卢克。在孤独中，他不再腰缠万贯，拥有令人艳羡的职业，他昂贵的衣服、手提包和皮鞋都一文不值，在孤独中，他只是不断徘徊在七号车厢的可怜男人，渴求一份每个人都有权利拥有的平等的爱……  
奥特卢克又要了一杯酒，喝完之后，他留下了要给波特卡斯的一百美元。  
等到波特卡斯结束工作后，他一个人行走在雨后的第五大道，手指在口袋中拨弄着那张一百美元的钞票。时代广场的LED屏幕将大量的光线打入他的视网膜，巨大的商业广告上漂亮的女孩们让他神情恍惚，他觉得那些穿着网格装的身材曼妙的女孩们是如此遥不可及，浮在半空中，他永远也无法够得着。  
然而这一切是否都是他的幻觉，繁华的都市、快乐的表情还有奥特卢克……他所居住的星球是否只是来自远方的一张全息投影。也许唯意志主义的命题全是正确的，他们的一生是为了一场荒诞的游行。  
但生为“波特卡斯”，他明天一如既往地需要担心他的生活费。  
可除了活下去之外，波特卡斯还想做点别的。音乐——玩点表达自我的东西，或拉丁音乐、非洲音乐和巴西音乐之类拥有悠久历史的东西。再往别的方面想想，波特卡斯还想去旅行，哥伦比亚、秘鲁、越南、冰岛……  
他想到自己有一次在唐人街做服务员时结交了一位缅甸的朋友，他有一双温和的眼神和一个小巧的鼻子，说起话来瞻前顾后。阮并不是很适应美国社会，他常穿的polo衫的口袋中一直装着全家福。  
在波特卡斯十九岁那年的独立日时，下午是没有工作的。波特卡斯跟着阮去了他的出租屋，那个十平方米的狭窄空间放着两张床，夹在床中间是堆着废弃的外卖盒的简陋书桌。  
阮说波特卡斯是第一个听他说话的美国人。但波特卡斯想不起那天他们都聊了什么，所有的想法在半打啤酒下肚之后全都灰飞烟灭了，他们只是靠着那扇狭窄的窗户纵情大笑，好像再也不会有烦恼。阮说了许多关于他在缅甸的家人：他任劳任怨的美丽妻子和可爱听话的四个女儿，他拿出那张已经被水泡了很多次的相片，油印的色彩已经模糊了不少，在阴雨天发起皱来就像张垃圾，但阮还是爱如珍宝。  
波特卡斯掰着手指，抬起头看着阮，忍不住小心翼翼地问他：有家人是什么样的感觉？那时，他背靠着窗户，风扬起他鬓角的碎发，往荒杂的屋内吹进街道上人们兴高采烈的喝彩与欢呼。   
波特卡斯看着阮懦弱的眼睛变得无比温和，仿佛这个世界上再也没有人能击败这个瘦弱的缅甸人。他反复叹着气，沉默，露出一个平和而满足的微笑……  
于是波特卡斯知道答案已经不再重要了，在他微笑的时候，泪水从他的眼角滑向他的嘴唇，他觉得又咸又涩。  
波特卡斯不愿意思考他从小就争取不到的那些东西，精英分子不屑的那些东西，那些使一个有缺憾的人成为一个真正的完整的人的东西。他想既然自己得不到，总可以找一些别的来代替吧，如果一直往皮囊里塞东西，迟早有一天他也能够成为一个完整、充实而快乐的人。  
人们为了独立日的烟花走上街头，大声庆祝。有时候，大部分时候，波特卡斯觉得很神奇。人们难以想象别人的生活与他们的有多么悬殊的差距，你知道……即便他们生活在一个国家、一个地区、一条街道、一栋楼，甚至同一间房、同一张床，入夜后每个人仍然做着不同的梦。  
波特卡斯把手放在墙上，墙壁回以沉默，他想起夜晚在七号车厢上美丽绝伦的蓝色双眼，想起那颗冷若冰霜的心。  
远处的灯火打在波特卡斯的脸上，他着迷地盯着独立日的烟火。一旁的阮对他说，在十月份的时候，缅甸举国狂欢，所有人都会为自己的愿望点起一盏飞往天空的孔明灯，比这个国家的烟火要好看很多。阮拉着波特卡斯，要他有机会的话一定去一趟缅甸，他会带他点一盏灯放向那一望无际的天空，如果他不去的话，阮就在波特卡斯二十七岁生日的时候替他点一盏，祝他平平安安。  
那时候的波特卡斯心里想着如果真有机会的话，到时候就只为奥特卢克点上一盏。他不知道能飞到哪，也许最终飞到一个地方，在那里，他们两个人都找到了自己的归属。

第一次在地铁外见到奥特卢克的那天，波特卡斯在帝国大厦对角的星巴克兼职。站在吧台后面，他留意到许多匆忙经过的西装革履的男人和神色慵懒的雍容华贵的女人，还有一个试图和他调情的同性恋，他的皮肤很白，眼窝很深，说话的语调抑扬顿挫得十分有意思，波特卡斯想，如果不是因为时间很紧凑的话，他还会多和对方聊上几句。  
他是一个很有意思的人，硬是塞给波特卡斯一张写着他电话号码的小卡片。在休息期间，波特卡斯在人来人往的街角一边抽烟一边把卡片拿在手里，一阵香味混合着烟雾被风揉散。波特卡斯看到模特、邀请几个字后多看了几眼，他抬起头悠长地叹了一口气，烟雾从他的叹息中涌向阳光与阴影的交界处，人群匆匆，这声叹息像滴在水瓶里的墨汁，顷刻间便无影无踪。在短暂的休息结束后，他把烟头按在那一串电话号码上，随手把它们抛进垃圾桶。  
下午四点，懒散的奶黄色的阳光渐渐渗进玻璃墙，又苍白又脆弱，铺满了沿窗的所有座位。这一天，波特卡斯一共记了三百多张单，一百五十张单要求加倍咖啡因。所以当他再一次听到加倍咖啡因的要求时，他的手指不假思索地按下对应的按键。  
“黑咖啡，咖啡因加倍？”波特卡斯的视线从屏幕上转开，看向站在他面前的男人。  
“……嗯。”  
波特卡斯盯着对方，那头金发和那双蓝色的眼睛他永远也不会忘。  
“奥特卢克……”波特卡斯小声地自言自语道。  
眼前的男人穿着得体的西装，打着与他瞳色相近的海蓝色的领带，在清晨与深夜见到的那双冷漠而疏离的双眼正带着些狼狈的笑意轻轻地注视着他，微微卷起的金色头发轻轻划过他淡色眉毛的尾端，时常神经质地搁在大腿上的那双手也放松地在身体两旁搁放着。  
“喂……”奥特卢克伸手在他面前晃了一下，带过一串闪耀的星星，波特卡斯猛地一眨眼，从恍惚中回过神来，瞥到奥特卢克转瞬即逝的笑容，他又陶醉了，满足地笑了。  
现在，波特卡斯多么想只属于他的这一刻能够无限延长，出现在他身边的人都被女巫施了无法动弹的魔法，除了他之外的所有店员都把衣服脱了冲去街上狂欢，这里只剩下他和奥特卢克和一屋子的石头人。只有波特卡斯给奥特卢克做加倍咖啡因的黑咖啡，他们之间不需要任何一句对话，就像在七号车厢那样，注视着对方，像看到转瞬即逝的风景那样留念和珍惜。  
“我没想到怎么会这么巧。”奥特卢克轻轻地放下这句话，他低垂着视线，从金发中冒出来的耳尖是淡红色的。  
“不。”这不是巧合，波特卡斯在心里说，从我在八百五十万人中注意到你的时候，相遇就已经丧失了它可爱的意外，成了一种悲伤的必然啊。  
一道粗鲁的声音从窗户的方向传来。“萨波！再要一份茶，谢啦。”  
“那么就香草拿铁和……”  
奥特卢克在这个下午轻盈的声音围绕在波特卡斯的耳畔，奥特卢克·萨波，原来他有一个法语名。波特卡斯想道。他听到自己对奥特卢克说：“就这样了吗？”  
奥特卢克点了点头，那双蔚蓝的眼深深地看了波特卡斯一眼，又轻轻地滑开了。  
“就这样吧。”奥特卢克说。  
轮到波特卡斯点点头。  
奥特卢克走向他的同事，或者，他的朋友们。波特卡斯幻想也许在他们中的某一个曾经在清晨或深夜与他促膝长谈，也许见过那双冰冷的眼睛流出动人的热泪，泪水沿着波特卡斯不切实际的幻想流入他的心窝，像喝了一大杯过夜的黑咖啡。  
奥特卢克对着正在聊天的同事露出了一个赞同的笑容，同时有意地挪动座位远离了一个把手搭在他椅子上的女人。他的生活就像他温和有礼的微笑，包容一切的过失，也将所有的好意拒绝在外。没有太多的惊喜装饰生活，但也不会有太多的意外打乱他的节奏。  
或许眼袋是能够被盖住，下午的疲倦能被咖啡浇熄，但奥特卢克的眼睛永远就像天空中一颗冰冷的芒星，不管如何伪装，都距离人群那么遥远。  
对波特卡斯而言，奥特卢克是一颗遥远的恒星，在属于他的漆黑的空中持续不断地绽放出耀眼的光彩。即便时间如同流水一样逝去，奥特卢克都会是扣在池底的那一颗温润圆滑的石头。

在纽约的最后一天，波特卡斯听到自己三年的光阴都在列车与轨道之间咔咔作响，一切的一切都沉入黑暗，只有奥特卢克和他本身浮在光明之上。他看着奥特卢克冰冷的如同古希腊大理石塑像的侧脸沐浴在阳光中，仿佛看到自己的幻想那样虚幻。  
如果只用一步没办法跨到的话，迈出再多步都是白费力气。  
即便如此，波特卡斯想，他还是要往前走，和奥特卢克一样，尽自己最大的努力去遗忘这个孤独、荒唐和冷漠的世界。他还想要听到流水如同竖琴一样叮当作响，春风与虫鸣吹响夜间的瓢泼大雨，为和平鸽愚蠢的步态忍俊不禁，读所有大师花费一生所成的著作，去世界各地流浪……  
波特卡斯的心随着这辆飞驰的列车出离一切的现实，他凝视着钢铁焊接的痕迹，时而苦恼地紧皱眉头，时而绽放宽慰的笑容，时而疑惑地张开双唇。当他看向奥特卢克时，所有的感情只剩下紧紧抿住嘴唇的苦涩。这一回他会比奥特卢克还要早一站在中央车站下车，捏着一张往远方的单程票。他想知道奥特卢克是否还会在乘坐这号线的时候还会想起他……  
中央车站在时代广场前一站，波特卡斯推着箱子站到出口旁，他背对着奥特卢克，那个男人始终紧紧地把目光锁定在书页上，不肯施舍波特卡斯哪怕最后一个目光。难道他不知道自己今天就要离开纽约城了吗？难道他们之间不是已经产生微妙的感情了吗？也许这个世界上有很多东西是假的，但是波特卡斯相信奥特卢克能感受到他始终如一的注视。  
他提着行李跨出离开七号车厢的第一步，接着，第二步，他就完全走出去了，但是他在人群中站住了脚，回过头看了一眼奥特卢克。他注视着奥特卢克，正如奥特卢克也同样用沉默而温和的目光注视着自己……  
那时候的奥特卢克手里拿着的恰好是土耳其作家奥尔罕的作品，他凝视着波特卡斯并且站了起来，对着济济的人群用一种随性而温和的语调朗读出了他反复看了十几遍的段落：无论你身在何方，是时候了，快来到我的身边，如今是我们静候死亡的时刻了，让我们用尽全力紧紧拥抱，在沉寂的黑屋子里，我们拉上窗帘，只盼能不看到逼近眼前的毁灭性灾难。   
——这是他能为波特卡斯发出的最后一声。  
在他完成了朗读却永远地失去了车厢上仅剩的温暖后，用那双此时变得温柔而美丽的蓝色眼睛，含着祝福的笑意目送着波特卡斯在人群中离去的背影。他把摊开的书按在胸口，感受着那份心口上的压力，知道自己将永远记得对方，并且就像波特卡斯希望他好那样，希望波特卡斯一路顺风，找到自己的归宿，不再苦恼与忧愁。


End file.
